2nd Signal Regiment, Royal Signals
|branch = *Royal Corps of Signals |type = Signals |role = Military Communications |size = Regiment |command_structure = 11th Signal Brigade |garrison = York |nickname = 2 Signal Regiment |name = 2nd Signal Regiment }}2 Signal Regiment is a regiment of the Royal Corps of Signals within the British Army, and consists of three signal squadrons and a support squadron. One of its signal squadrons is part of the Queen's Gurkha Signals. The regiment is part of the 11th Signal Brigade and is headquartered in York. It traces its lineage back to 2nd Company, The Telegraph Battalion, part of the Royal Engineers. For most of its existence the regiment supported the 2nd Infantry Division and was known as 2nd Signal Regiment, although for a time it was combined with 2nd Infantry Division headquarters as the 2nd Division Headquarters and Signal Regiment. History The regiment can trace its history back to 2nd Company, The Telegraph Battalion, Royal Engineers. In 1907, it became the Divisional Telegraph Company of the 2nd Infantry Division. From that time until 2010, the regiment was the divisional signal regiment. During the Cold War the regiment remained the divisional signals regiment of the 2nd Infantry Division. From the mid-1980s, the 2nd Infantry Division was the only division stationed in the United Kingdom, specifically York where it remains to this day. For some of its existence the regiment was part of 2nd Division Headquarters and Signal Regiment. After the end of the Cold War the regiment lost its divisional support role and became a support signals regiment within the 11th Signal Brigade. The 2nd Division remained after the reforms, but was a "regenerative division" - effectively a military district.Charles Heyman, The British Army 2008-09: A Pocket Guide, 34. In 2007, the regiment was equipped with the Cormorant trunk communications system. For some years, the regiment has included a Gurkha sub-unit, 246 (Gurkha) Signal Squadron. Because of the regiment's strong link with the Gurkhas the regiment was awarded the Firmin Sword of Peace in 2017. Under Army 2020, the regiment joined 7 Signal Group of 11th Signal Brigade. Royal Signals Museum|language=en-GB|access-date=2018-12-30}} After the disbandment of 2 Signal Group the regiment moved to the direct support role for the 11th Signal Brigade. Organisation 1993 The structure just after the end of the Cold War: * 214 Signal Squadron * 217 Signal Squadron * 219 Signal Squadron 2007 The structure before the Army 2020 reforms, after which the regiment retained the same structure: * 214 Signal Squadron * 219 Signal Squadron * 246 (Gurkha) Signal Squadron * Support Squadron Commanding Officers Commanding officers of the regiment during the World War II period included;Nalder, p. 587 * 1920–1923 Major C W M Firth MC * 1923–1923 Major R V Montgomery MC * 1923–1925 Major E N F Hitchins DSO MC * 1925–1926 Lieutenant Colonel J W Orange-Bromhead MC * 1926–1928 Lieutenant Colonel E N F Hitchins DSO MC * 1928–1932 Lieutenant Colonel G G Rawson OBE MC * 1932–1936 Lieutenant Colonel A E Phayre-Mudge MBE * 1936–1939 Lieutenant Colonel R H R Neale * 1939–1941 Lieutenant Colonel L B Nicholls OBE * 1941–1941 Lieutenant Colonel W D J Harries * 1941–1941 Lieutenant Colonel E L Farnall * 1941–1943 Lieutenant Colonel C C Fairweather OBE * 1943–1945 Lieutenant Colonel C Nettleship OBE TD * 1945–1946 Lieutenant Colonel F S Martin * 1946–1947 Lieutenant Colonel A M Griffiths OBE * 1947–1949 Lieutenant Colonel A B McVitties OBE * 1949–1951 Lieutenant Colonel G B Bell CBE * 1951–1952 Lieutenant Colonel E C R Blaker * 1952–1955 Lieutenant Colonel E J C Harrison OBE * 1955–???? Lieutenant Colonel M A Charlton OBE Alliances and Affiliations * - Leeds University Officer Training Corps * - Sheffield University Officer Training Corps Freedoms *1977 - Gained Freedom of Lübbecke *2001 - Gained Freedom of York References References * Maj-Gen R.F.H. Nalder, The Royal Corps of Signals: A History of its Antecedents and Developments (Circa 1800–1955), London: Royal Signals Institution, 1958. * Cliff Lord & Graham Watson, Royal Corps of Signals: Unit Histories of the Corps (1920–2001) and its Antecedents, Solihull: Helion, 2003, ISBN 1-874622-92-2 Category:Military units and formations established in 1907 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1946 Category:Military units and formations established in 1947 Category:Regiments of the Royal Corps of Signals